


You're Terrible

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Dave fucks Roxy, and feels pretty bad about it, but that doesn't stop him.





	You're Terrible

She’s your mother, Dave, but that doesn’t stop you, does it? It doesn’t stop her, either, but she grew up without much context of what family really is. You’re supposed to be the one who lays the ground rules. You’re supposed to be the one who stops things when they’re going too far. You’re supposed to be the one who stops your own mother from sitting on your lap, and grinding her bare pussy against your leg.

But you aren’t stopping her. You don’t want to, and though you feel like you need to, you aren’t pushing yourself to meet those demands. The only demands you’re willing to fulfil are those being put forward by your dick. Your dick, so hard, as you pull it free from your pants, and whisper to her that she should grind against it, instead. She does, your own pubes tangling with hers as you start to grind against her.

And then you take control, even though you know you shouldn’t. Your hands move to her hips, and your own hips start to move more erratically. There’s only a couple of inches of movement stopping you from fucking her, and though you absolutely can’t cross that line, you’re going to anyway, because you’re terrible.

She shifts to lay down on her back, and you take your place above her – your own mother. Nothing stops what comes next; not familial bonds, or any sense of morality. Pressing your cock up against the slick entrance to her cunt, you push yourself inside, and her pussy wraps around you in a way that feels oh-so-right, even though everything about this situation is oh-so-wrong. That almost makes it even more exciting for you, and you don’t even feel bad about that part.

Your hands slip down, and pull her legs upward, pushing them back so that you can enter her from a better angle, and then you pump her. She’s moaning, and kissing you, and wrapping her legs around your waist – she’s definitely into this, but you still feel that you should have stopped things before they got to this point.

Before you know it, you can’t even say for sure what ‘this point’ is anymore. Is it the fact that you’re fucking her, or the fact that you’re about to cum inside her, or the fact that you’re kissing her back? All of the above, probably, but that still doesn’t stop you. Your kisses grow more desperate, as your breaths turn ragged, and you can feel that familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm building in your abdomen. You ask her if she’s close, and she tells you that she’s cum twice already.

As you’re about to cum inside, she stops you, and you’re almost disappointed until she slips beneath you and takes your cock into her mouth. Her son’s cock, your cock, coated in her multiple orgasms, she takes right to the back of her throat, and you unload into her. It’s a huge load; you haven’t been able to get off in ages, and you’re not sure how she swallows it all.

If it were any other girl, you’d have called her a slut in the heat of the moment, but you can’t bring yourself to do that to Roxy. She’s your mother, and you don’t regret fucking her.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgence to the extreme.


End file.
